Gannon's Prince
by Austln
Summary: What if Link was actually taken by Gannon and became evil? What if there never was a hero of twilight and the world fell into complete darkness? Will that happen? Or will someone rise to become the hero?
1. Prologue

Legend of Zelda: Gannon's Prince

Prologue…

I got this idea when I was playing around on my wii and put link in the desert saying he's the "Evil Prince" while he rode a hog around then I thought, wow this would be awesome if it was true and now you get what we see now. Anyway review if you want…I stopped caring 5 of my stories ago…

3 figures rode across the Guerdo Desert (sp? Also this takes place in Twilight Princess) on 3 hogs. One wore a crimson/golden tunic with a crimson cape and had wild blonde hair and blue eyes. (Link with the magical armor and a cape/ no hat) The other two were just what would only be described as goblin creatures. They rode with bows that were always armed. They made they're way across the land and finally made it to a great palace. They entered and saw they're master sitting atop a giant throne. He turned to the blonde haired on. "Link, my son, you return from Ordon with what?" He asked.

"Gannondorf, My father, I found this sword. It was the only thing of true value there I burned everything else." Link responded. Gannondorf nodded and looked at it. He motioned for his son to come to him. Link handed him the sword and Gannondorf took a black shard from a pouch on his belt he inserted it into the hilt of the sword. The sword's blade instantly turned black as the night and the handle blood red, the blade expanded. (to the size of the master sword) He handed it back.

"The sword has been infused with the power of twilight. Now I give you this power with a task, go to Hyrule disguised as a guard and quickly take out Zelda. Zant will be there though so everyone thinks im still sealed into the mirror of twilight. We don't want them finding us now do we?" Gannondorf said as his son smirked evilly and turned around. He quickly mounted his boar and headed off in the direction of Hyrule.

Well tell me how you liked it it was a little rushed review if you want…


	2. Oops!

Ganon's Prince Chapter 2

A/N hello peoples! Well this is going to be a funny chapter so read and review! Now read! Then reviw!

Link had just arrived at the front gate of Hyrule Market. He was having a bad day though. Poor kids saw him and asked him for some money. He said no. Then a bunch of townsfolk yelled at him. To top it all off, the brats of Ordon had made it to Hyrule as the only survivors so he had to into disguise. But it might be going good. He started walking around town to get information about the Princess he was supposed to kidnap. He heard some people talking and started listening in.

"Did you hear Princess Agitha?" (I think that's how you spell it)

"_so that's her name.." _Thought Link. He then heard the other person.

"Yea she lives in the castle!"

After Link heard that he started walking away. To bad he missed the.

"And she's such a freak, she thinks she can fly like a bug!"

Link started asking where she lived. He finally found it and went over to where she was. He opened it up after seeing "Agitha's castle" On the outside. There was no one inside. This made him more mad. So he went outside castle town. He saw a girl picking flowers. He walked over to her.

"Excuse me, do you know Princess Agitha?" He asked she nodded.

"Yea that's me!" She said excited.

"Great!" Link said after pulling a sack out and over her. He mounted his hog and started riding toward the desert. All the way there he was being kicked by that damned princess. Finally she fell asleep or something because she stopped kicking. He finally arrived at the Palace. He went in and laid the sack on the floor. Gannon smiled. He opened the sack and frowned.

"This is Princess Zelda?" He asked. Link got mad.

"No…this is Princess Agitha…." He said. Gannon frowned.

"I need Princess Zelda."

"DAMNIT!" Link said mounting his hog and riding off toward the town. AGAIN. This time he wouldn't get screwed up.

Finally after another set of hours he reached it. This time though a merchant had come to town with a black horse. It had red eyes and he immediately recognized it as a dark horse. You can tell from the eyes but the merchant most likely didn't know. He instantly traded his hog for it. He went into town. He spotted the real castle. He should have looked up, the entire time he had to watch where he was going by looking down. He snuck into the castle easily. When he took this over he needed to change it. Maybe make some dark naughts guard it. He started climbing the stairwell. He reached the princess' room easily. He looked inside she was sleeping. He waited. And waited and waited. Wow she slept a lot. Finally she started to wake up.

"Hello Princess…." He said in an evil voice. She appeared startled. Link just smiled evily.

Well review now I know it was short, but im tired anyway review if you want it to keep going, c ya


End file.
